Fotografía
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: De amores largos confrontados a efímeros, una especie de nube de sentimientos que a veces lleva lluvia y otras desaparece. Respuesta al reto Primum del foro The Ruins - Niesugui


**Gui: **Vengo a cumpli el reto Primum de la comunidad _"The Ruins"_. Estoy con los límites un poco cercanos, pero bueno. Del máximo de 1500 palabras he usado 1356 y hoy es el último día. Más vale tarde que nunca! ¿Mi palabra? FOTOGRAFÍA

**Disclaimer:**OBVIAMENTE no tengo cuarenta y tantos años**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fotografía<strong>

Rose Weasley empezó Hogwarts con buen pie. Era una buena alumna y tenía unas cuantas amigas con las que se llevaba más o menos bien. La amistad se aprofundizó cuando se contaron sus secretos: el de Rose, su amor por Max Macnair. Ese chico había ido con ella al colegio de muggles. Hermione Weasley había sabido buscar los orígenes del tal Max y se había relajado al descubrir que era hijo del primo del que en su día fue verdugo y mortífago. No había tanto peligro. Aunque Hermione se sorprendió al encontrarse magos con hijos en escuelas muggles, pronto descubrió que esos magos eran bastante desacordes con los pensamientos del Macnair mortífago. El hijo, de hecho, fue a Gryffindor. Pero esto es otra historia.

El día que Rose decidió contarles a sus amigas quién le gustaba, habían pasado varias cosas significativas. La primera de todas es que McGonagall había hecho clases de apoyo (como todos los miércoles) pero esta vez para buenos alumnos. De hecho, el idiota de Scorpius Malfoy había exclamado: «¡Weasley! ¿Te quedas en apoyo cuando yo no estoy? ¡Pobre!». Esta frase fue contestada por un «¡Pues claro, es para buenos alumnos!». Todo el mundo había fichado a Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw, pelo rizado rojo fuego y ojos verdes con pecas, como una buena alumna. De las mejores. Sacar notas más altas que las suyas era un hecho a celebrar. A ella le exasperaba. Scorpius Malfoy, rubio de ojos azules, pelo corto, pijito y Slytherin, era de los malos. La segunda cosa que pasó ese día fue que Rose volvió a hablar con Max. Después de año y medio (ese año en el que no se habían visto). Se chocaron y ella le pidió perdón. Él a ella también. Y ya. Luego, cuando sus amigas preguntaron que si le gustaba Max ella asintió. Era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien.

A partir de entonces, contarle sus amores a la gente se volvió un hobby. Max en persona se enteró, pero daba igual: ni siquiera hablaban. Albus se reía de ella y opinaba que Rose estaba mejor sin Max, un idiota como cualquier otro. Ella se había enamorado en plan flechazo de una cara bonita (¡y la primera vez que la vio!) pero no de la personalidad. De hecho solo había hablado con él en contadas ocasiones (podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano).

Pero como el amor debe alimentarse y este se parecía más a uno de los miles de hombres subalimentados de la Tierra, fue muriendo poco a poco sin que Rose se diera cuenta. Ella seguía haciendo de tonta, prefería eso a la realidad. En los siguientes años le gustaron más chicos. Un amigo de Hufflepuff (por culpa de Albus, que le dijo que a él le gustaba ella y claro, se ilusionó), un chico de Ravenclaw que era muy guapete pero se las daba de más, un vecino muggle muy simpático pero inseguro, un Gryffindor que se interesó por ella hasta que ella empezó a corresponderle... Todo malentendidos, nada concreto. Se alimentaba de novelas de amor-odio y se comía el tarro preguntándose si valía la pena tener un amor así o si era mejor quedarse donde uno estaba.

En algún punto de su vida (en quinto) coincidió demasiado a menudo con Scorpius Malfoy. Ya casi había olvidado a ese chico. Era amigo de su primo porque estaban en la misma casa pero era mucho más pesado e insoportable. Albus le había contado que no tenía una vida fácil, que recibía regalos en vez de cariño porque sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados divorciándose y volviéndose a casar como para hacerle caso desde toda la vida... y Rose sabía que no tenía que tratarle mal, que nadie es bueno y nadie es malo... Que, en fin, debía ignorar su existencia. Y lo hizo. No sabe siquiera si coincidían en alguna clase. Pero en quinto curso, por alguna razón que tenía que ver con rivalidades entre Slytherin y Gryffindor cambiaron las reparticiones de clase. Así, Rose acabó estando casi permanentemente con Scorpius Malfoy, el niñato engreído.

Un día de esos en los que el sol no es más que una mancha tapada por un manto de nubes, Rose estaba sentada con sus amigas en bancos del patio mirando al grupo de chicos en el que se encontraba Max. Aparecieron por la derecha Albus Potter (su primo) y Scorpius Malfoy (el mimado). Rose fue a hablar con Albus. Por desgracia, Scorpius Malfoy se acercó demasiado.

-¡Weasley! ¿Has visto mi nueva Nimbus 3000? Me la han regalado como regalo anticipado de navidad.

-Vale.

-¿Has visto cómo es? ¡Es de las más nuevas!

Rose miraba a Albus implorando porque se lo quitase de encima. Albus se reía de ella interiormente y no hacía nada.

-Porque claro, supongo que tú no conseguirías una escoba tan guay...

-Vale, Malfoy, que tú seas un mimado asqueroso no me interesa en absoluto, ¿vale?

Tres milisegundos después (o incluso en el instante en el que lo decía) se arrepintió. Miró a Albus con cara de culpabilidad. La cara de Scorpius había cambiado a una de dolor:

-¡No tienes ni idea de mi vida como para llamarme mimado! ¡Vete a la mierda, Weasley!

-Lo... Lo siento...-pero Scorpius Malfoy ya se había ido.

Rose miró a Albus que se limitó a asentir. Sí que la has cagado, pero no te preocupes, que lidie él con sus problemas, voy a buscarle.

Pasó un año entre tensiones, insultos e intento de ambas partes de ignorarse. No fue tan fácil. Llegó a Hogsmeade un reportero de un periodicucho sin importancia justo cuando paseaban por ahí Albus, Rose y Scorpius Malfoy (intentando no pegarse)... El reportero se acercó a Al y le preguntó:

-Veamos, estoy aquí para hacer publicidad de Hogwarts como colegio que deja a los alumnos bajo su propia responsabilidad. Necesito alumnos paseando por Hogsmeade, o haciendo lo que sea que hagáis. ¿Qué soléis hacer?

Albus empezó a hablar con él y Rose se aburrió pronto. Se acercó al fotógrafo que iba con el reportero y se interesó por lo que hacía. De repente, la voz de Scorpius interrumpió su conversación.

-¿Esta cámara es normal? ¡Nunca había visto una igual!

El fotógrafo le hizo venir para contarle lo que había empezado a contarle a Rose sobre la fotografía. Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, estuvieron unos diez minutos hablando los dos con el fotógrafo y entre sí. Cuando el fotógrafo se fue, ellos siguieron hablando. En un punto de la conversación se callaron y se miraron fijamente. Qué raro, pensaba Rose. Scorpius lo dijo tres segundos después. La inercia de la conversación se había perdido, pero había dejado algo en ellos. Cuando Rose llegó más tarde a la sala común buscó a sus amigas y las reunió. Les contó su secreto. Ellas gritaron como locas y la abrazaron. Media hora después se lo contó a Albus.

-Creo que me gusta Scorpius...

Albus pasó por diversas etapas (desesperación, extraño, sorpresa...) y luego miró a su prima negando.

-¿No se te podía haber ocurrido antes? ¡Tú le gustabas hace un año!

-¡¿Que yo le gustaba? ¡Qué asco!

Y con esto que se fue a contarles a sus amigas el final de otro efímero amor.

* * *

>¿Ha gustado os?<p><p>

**Gui  
>SdlN<strong>


End file.
